


Game Of Life 2 :Forever Or Down In Flames

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Arguing, Arson, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Trauma, possible out of charecter behavior, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Surprisingly the family of Izaya Orihara were a relatively normal and happy family; but it is during times of normality and contentment that fate decides to step in.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my fic Game of Life

The sound of childish laughter echoed throughout the Orihara home/apartment as a pair of black haired twins chased each-other through the spacious rooms and hallways. 

“You can’t catch me!” goaded the girl, running from her younger twin brother who stumbled and tripped on the hem of a soft brown cape tied around his neck, a golden crown sat at an angle on his head, the child was using one hand trying to keep it from falling from his head

“Can too, Psy-chan!” he called back as he chased her. 

Even though they were twins Psyche and Hibiya still had individual personalities, Psyche was sweet, and somewhat innocent, while Hibya was spoiled, with a prince complex that Izaya seemed to happily and knowingly encourage.

As the twins scampered about upstairs Inari called out from the kitchen, from them to stop running in the house, she was busy getting dinner ready, her youngest child, four year old Tsukishima sat at the breakfast counter in the middle of the kitchen, silently watching his mother; unlike his five year old raven haired siblings, Tsukishima (Tsuki for short) had blond hair, inherited from Inari’s father, and blood red eyes inherited from his father.

Psyche suddenly ran into the kitchen, stopping just inside the doorway; in fact she stopped so abruptly that Hibiya skidded and bumped into her back, making the pair giggle

“How many times have I told you not to run in the house?” Inari said firmly, scrapping mixed veg into a boiling pan of water on the stove

“Will daddy be home for dinner today?” Psyche asked, changing the subject quickly

Inari smiled regretfully  
“I’m not sure, I think so.” she answered, not wishing to disappoint her son but unable to lie to him either

“Speaking of which, it’s almost done so go wash up for dinner, all of you.” She instructed, looking at Tsukishima then at the twins, who moaned in protest but scuttled out of the room, with their younger brother at their heels.

Inari called after them

“Hibiya take off your crown and cloak and Psyche take of those headphones!” 

Hibiya rarely ever parted with his prince attire, a simple brown cloak and golden coloured plastic crown, while Psyche wore a pair of pink and white headphones almost constantly, and Tsukishima’s soft white scarf was kept with him at all times, either wrapped around his neck or clutched in his hands, when he was embarrassed the four year old would hide his face in the material.

The sudden sound of the front door open and close again reached Inari’s ears, she smiled widely. 

Inari turned down the heat on the stove and quickly trotted down the hallway to meet Izaya at the front door, the informant had just hung up his jacket behind the door when Inari launched herself into his arms, he chuckled as he caught her, lifting her of her feet for a moment, then setting her back down

“Miss me?” he asked arrogantly

“Not really.” She shrugged casually.

still grinning, Izaya pulled her closer to him and kissed her so hard that her head was tilted back, she happily responded, the sound of giggling was heard, Izaya looked up and Inari turned around, at the top of the stairs.

Partially hidden behind the handrails on the stairs, Psyche and Hibiya sat huddled together, giggling while Tsukishima smiled shyly and blushed as they watched their parents kiss

“I spy with my little eye…three little snoops who should be getting cleaned up for dinner!” Izaya called, darting up the stairs and chasing his fleeing offspring, who squealed in delight as their father chased them. Inari rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen to serve dinner.

Later that evening, once everyone had eaten and Psyche, Hibiya and Tsukishima had been given their baths, Izaya took his turn to put the twins to bed, no easy task considering the twins had tried to hide to avoid being put to bed, luckily they were only five so they hadn’t yet discovered some of the more effective hiding spots in the house. 

It was after nine o clock when Izaya trudged downstairs and entered the living room, only to find Inari lying on the couch dozing lightly with Tsukishima lying on her stomach, with his head on her chest and a thumb in his mouth.

Izaya poked Inari’s cheek

“hm. Sleeping!” she protested, without opening her eyes

“Tsuki needs to go to his own room Inari-chan.” Izaya said firmly, knowing what was coming.

Inari sat up; cradling their son in her arms, “Izaya…” she started, looking up at him with pleading eyes,

But Izaya remained firm

“No Inari.” He answered straight away

“He’s four and he’s slept in our bed three nights this week, I know you like to keep him close by, but his room is right down the hall. He’ll be fine.” Izaya insisted.

Taking the still sleeping Tsukishima from his reluctant wife, and going upstairs to put his son to bed. 

Izaya had surprised everyone with his dedication to his family, even if he was still the same devious, arrogant, childish informant broker he always was, deep down he felt truly lucky to have a family of his own, and vowed to do a better job of being there for them as his parents where never there for him and his own sisters.

When he returned Inari was sitting with her feet on the couch and her knees tucked up to her chest, watching T.V. Izaya sat at the opposite end of the couch

“I know you wanna keep him close by. But he has to learn to sleep in his own room.” He repeated.

Inari offered him a guilty smile  
“I know.” she sighed, lying back and placing her socked feet in Izaya’s lap, he didn’t seem to notice but a few moments later he placed a cool hand on her ankle in acknowledgement.

Inari was particularly protective of her youngest son since Tsukishima had been born two months early and had been placed in an incubator for two and a half months before he was allowed home. 

Now though, other than being slightly smaller than other children his age he had grown into a perfectly healthy little boy, while Psyche and Hibiya where hyperactive, mischievous and bubbly.

Tsukishima was quiet, introverted and sweet natured.

It is during times of normality and contentment that fate decides to step in.


	2. How This One Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inari would do anything for children, protect them, die for them.  
The thought of losing Inari had crossed Izaya mind countless times but he had always been able to predict and control dangerous situations, but what if the threat is un-controllable? What does the even minded informant do? A king can't be without his queen!

It was late at night and Inari slept soundly in the double bed she shared with Izaya; who had gone out just a few hours ago, he was due back soon but something caused Inari to stir, she coughed and rolled onto her side, but a moment later the frantic shouts of her daughter made her wake fully 

“Mommy!” the raven haired little girl screamed

“Psyche?” she mumbled worriedly, but cried out in shock and fear; smoke clung to the air in thick clumps, and unbearable heat radiated from the ceiling. There was a fire in the building! Inari jolted out of bed, her heart hammering in her chest and fear gripped her entire body, but she had to get her children out, no matter what!

“Mommy!” Hibya sobbed from the doorway, clutching Tsukishima’s hand, both were crying and trembling while Psyche was almost hysterical 

“Mommy, we don’t like it!” Hibya screamed.

Inari forced herself to remain calm

“I know, I know, It’s ok, baby I’m here, it’ll be ok!” Inari said quickly, lifting Psyche into her arms and grabbing Hibiya’s hand tightly, telling him not to let go no matter what. She quickly but carefully lead the way down the stairs, the smoke was a lot thicker down in the living room and flames where creeping through the high ceiling above

“mommy, I’m scared!” Psyche buried her face into her mother’s neck, “sh, I know baby; I know it’s scary but we have to get outside!” Inari replied, unable to stop the fear from being present in her voice.

Finally they made it down the stairs, but as Inari fumbled with the bolt on the door the ceiling creaked and fell in with an all mighty crash, sending a wave of dust, smoke and flames into the room! The four of them screamed in shock and terror, children clutching their mothers sides and Inari bending her body over to further protect her children, the flames where spreading more quickly and her children where hysterical. “Run! Now!” she ordered, pulling Psyche along by her hand, Psyche was screaming and Hibiya was coughing violently, the smoke was so thick, and the heat was intensifying. 

Stumbling down the stairs they finally made it to the entrance of the building, the doors were already open and the welcome sight of two large fire engines parked outside. Inari’s legs gave way and her stomach lurched as she collapsed on her hands and knees, gagging and coughing, a fire officer approached them, bending down and taking hold of Inari’s shoulders 

“Are you three alright?” he asked, behind him many other fire officers were doing everything possible to put out the fire, and ambulances waited to treat anyone in need.

‘Three?’ Inari thought to herself, after finally catching her breath Inari looked up and glanced at her children...Psyche, Hibiya…Tsuki?

“No…where’s Tsukishima?!” Inari got to her feet, looking around desperately, the fire officer tried to gain her attention

“Ma’am are alright? Are you hurt?” he spoke up, sensing her distress but not knowing the reason

“No…NO! My son is still in there!” she screamed, moving towards the doors of the building, the fire officer grabbed her but she managed to pull herself free and push him aside

“I have to get to him, I have to get my son!” she shouted, running back inside, climbing the stairs two at a time, yelling for her son, her senses once again faltering under the thick grey smoke and overwhelming heat.

Izaya, ignorant of the chaos taking place, cackled happily as he ran home, Shizuo threw hastily aimed streets signs, vending machines and any other objects on hand in the informants direction, Izaya hadn’t actually expected the protozoan to follow him this far but he kept dodging whatever was thrown at him. 

“You’re losing your touch protozoan!” he yelled, ducking his head to avoid another vending machine and vaulting over it when it crashed to the floor and became embedded in the road,

“Wow I felt some breeze in that one! You been practising without me?” he goaded, turning left on the corner of his street, a few feet away fire engines and ambulances parked in front of his apartment complex, groups of fire-fighters were trying to get the flames under control and put them out, Izaya cried out, flintching as the sharp edge of a ‘STOP’ sign cut deep into his shoulder as it flew passed his head, grabbing the bleeding wound Izaya dropped to his knees in surprise, lifting his head to the chaos surrounding the apartment complex, ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder.

“…the hell?” Shizuo questioned, he had caught up with the flea and was about to grab hold of Izaya and beat the living shit out of him, but had stopped upon seeing the fire engines and the ambulances. With wide eyes Izaya scanned the scene, the other inhabitants of the complex were gathered on the other side of the street, clutching loved ones or staring from a safe distance away at the burning building in shock and fear. “Flea” Shizuo’s rough voice caught his attention and Shizuo pointed to one of the ambulances, it’s back doors open and there, huddled under a large grey blanket and their legs dangling over the side, was Psyche and Hibiya! As soon as he spotted them Izaya raced forward. “Psyche, Hibiya!” he called, relieved.

“Daddy!” the twins shouted back, as soon as he reached them Izaya put his arms around both of them, they held onto their father tightly, whimpering and crying.

“Sh, it’s ok. You’re safe. You’re safe.” Izaya whispered to them, though no one was close enough to actually hear him apart from Hibiya and Psyche.

Izaya pulled away suddenly looking the twins in the eyes, “Wait, where’s your mother… and Tsukishima?” he asked firmly, both dark haired twins promptly burst into tears, “It’s my fault daddy! I was supposed to take care of Tsuki, but I think he tripped because he wasn’t there anymore!” Hibiya bawled. At first Izaya was confused but listened as his son continued 

“I was holding Tsuki’s hand but when we got out Tsuki wasn’t there anymore!” Hibiya added, wrapping his arms protectively around his twin. Izaya felt as if a huge block of ice had been dropped into the pit of his stomach as a terrible realization hit him. Izaya didn’t realize that Shizuo had approached him until the blond cleared his throat, “Everyone…er, ok?” he asked, somewhat awkwardly, but when Izaya looked at him he could see that the flea was obviously in shock

“Inari’s in there. So is Tsukishima.” He said emotionlessly

“What?” Shizuo breathed out.

Izaya moved forward  
“I’m going in there.” Izaya muttered, the twins were preoccupied with trying to comfort each other, but as Izaya attempted to run towards the burning building Shizuo grabbed him roughly

“hell no, don’t be an idiot flea!” Shizuo scoffed

Izaya shrugged him off

“Fuck off protozoan! I’m not going to let them burn!” Izaya spat venomously, attempting to dart into the building, but Shizuo grabbed the skinny other male,

"Idiot! If you go in there you’ll be killed, and then where would that leave your other kids?” Shizuo yelled; pinning Izaya’s arms to his sides and holding him in place

“I may hate you more than anything else on the planet but I’m not letting you leave your twins fucking parentless!” Shizuo yelled, but Izaya was struggling against him, for a split second Izaya was able to pull himself free, yelling out Inari’s name, only to be jumped on and tackled to the pavement, which would have looked rather comical in other circumstances.

Izaya landed against the hard pavement on his stomach, with Shizuo pinning him down. Suddenly the flames that had engulfed the building surged towards the sky, eliminating the night sky with an eerie orange glow; everyone looked on in horror as the complex burned.

Izaya tried even harder to push Shizuo off of him, Inari and his son were inside and he needed to get to them! Izaya fell limp his forehead hit the pavement. ‘I always had no one by my side...’ Izaya thought, as memories filled his mind, the best memories he had of his wife and children

[Watching Inari sitting on the floor of the living room playing with baby Tsukishima and the two year old twins] ‘I thought that I didn't need anyone... I thought my life was already perfect; being a god watching over his humans’ Izaya thought to himself,

[Izaya could still picture Inari the way she had looked the day he met, while it was safe to say it had not been love at first sight for the two, their first meeting was a memory he secretly held closest to his heart.]

“...but even a god like me, found his goddess. That one human that he could spend the rest of his life with and become the happiest being in the world  


[Holding Tsukishima for the first time after he was taken out of the incubator, squirming and babbling contently while Inari leant her head on her husbands shoulder.]  


He had finally experienced what it was like to love someone; the way he loved Inari made him feel human, and he didn’t mind that because he could say that he had finally found someone to love above all others.

There was no way Inari and Tsuki were still alive…it wasn’t possible. Izaya felt tears sting the corners of his eyes and his hands balled into fist, turning his head away in despair. 

“Hey!” Shizuo yelled, shaking the informant hard, “look!” he demanded, Izaya somehow managed to lift his head, a dark shadow had appeared in the doorway of the building, moments later a woman lurched forward, tumbling to the floor to her hands and knees, coughing and sobbing hysterically, Izaya shoved Shizuo away from him and darted forward, placing his hands on the woman’s shoulders

“Inari! What the hell where you thinking?” the informant shouted, Inari looked up at Izaya’s face

“Izaya…” she rasped, she glanced down at Tsukishima, clutched protectively to her chest, she suddenly felt light headed, seconds later her world went black.


	3. Out of the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is not lost for the Orihara family.

A slow, steady beeping sound and an overwhelming smell of disinfectant where the first two things that greeted Inari’s senses as she began to regain consciousness, her eyelids twitched and slowly opened, the bright, whiteness of the room made her wince and shut her eyes again, gradually opening them once again, this time they remained open as she grew accustomed to the light. 

A stabbing pain cut into her sides, her body shook with the force of her coughing, a hand was placed on her shoulder and, with a corner of the warm sheet that covered her body pressed to her mouth, the young woman turned over onto her back, to her left was Izaya, who rubbed her back and waited patiently for her coughing to subside.

Once her body was still and her breathing returned more to normal, Izaya, sitting on a hard plastic chair at her bedside, reached for a plastic cup on of the bedside table

“here.” he offered, holding the cup as Inari drank the ice cold water from a straw. Placing the now half empty cup back in its place

“How are you feeling?” he asked, he had known she would not have been able to talk right away so he had offered her water first

“Tired, and sore,” she admitted, but her eyes widened and she tried to sit up

“Tsuki! Hibiya, Psyche…” she struggled, her arms, which had been holding her up suddenly gave way and she fell back to the pillow

“they’re ok. Look.” Izaya nodded over Inari’s shoulder, there was a bed on the opposite side of the room, and Tsukishima lay on his back, breathing deeply as he slept.

Hibiya and Psyche were curled together at the bottom of Tsuki’s bed on top of the covers, also sleeping deeply. 

“The doctor said that there isn’t any kind of permanent damage at all. All three of you are fine.” Izaya said, but his voice sounded strange, Inari had never heard his voice so detached, he sounded so uncaring.

“Considering how much smoke you and Tsukishima inhaled the doctors are surprised there wasn’t more damage.” Izaya added with a sigh, he sat back in the plastic chair

“Honestly I don’t know what you were thinking, going back in there.” He said quietly, before Inari could say anything else Izaya pounced, laying his head on her chest, clutching her to him

“Don’t you ever do something like that again! You almost got yourself killed!” he stated, but it was more of a plea than the typical firm order he usually issued

“Izaya…” Inari was speechless, Izaya Orihara, feared informant of Shinjuku and Ikebukuro, lay across his wife’s chest, holding her firmly, Inari’s hands grasped onto the soft, familiar material of his coat and burying her face into his neck, the suffocating smell of smoke in her nostrils was replaced by the scent of home.

Izaya’s cologne was the strongest of all, but mixed into it was her own, cherry flavoured shampoo and the children’s baby powder lingered. When a nurse entered the room to check on the patients that was how she found them, Izaya was lying with his upper body covering Inari’s in a protective embrace, both adults were sleeping deeply so the nurse silently slipped back out of the room.

Inari’s eye fluttered open once more, she stretched her aching body, and after calming another coughing fit she sat up, propped against the pillows. 

She glanced to her left and her eyes met three pairs of brown/red eyes, there was only time for Inari to offer a small, relieved smile before all three of her children had crossed the room and climbed up beside Inari, the twins chattered loudly

“mommy! Are you ok?”

“Are you ok mommy?”

“Why’d you leave us?”

“We missed you mommy!”

Inari laughed quietly as she held the twins close with one arm, for once glad to hear their childish chatter and shot-gun questioning. Once they had quietened down Inari stroked Psyche’s long, jet black locks and kissed hers and Hibiya’s foreheads.

Then she glanced to her right, Tsukishima was curled up to her side as tightly as possible and grasping fistfuls of the hospital gown she wore and nuzzling his head against his mother side

“sh. Its ok, it’s ok. I’m here. I’m so glad you’re all safe.” kissing her second sons forehead Inari’s eyes watered, but she smiled as she held her three children closer, but Hibiya sat up on his knees, making Inari look at him by placing his tiny, chubby hands on either side of her face

“Don’t leave us again mommy, O.K.?” the five year old demanded

Inari didn’t know whether to laugh at the resemblance he had to Izaya, with the exact same look of firmness on his still babyish face, or cry because she wanted to explain that she hadn’t intended to leave them, but she had had to go back for Tsuki!

“It’s ok mommy, we know why you did it. We ‘was’ so just scared is all...” Psyche whispered, hugging her mother closer

“I wasn’t scared Psyche, you were!” Hibiya argued, that was when Izaya entered the room, “Afternoon sleepy head.” He cheered.

The moment he and Inari had shared before was over and he was back to his usual confident, cheerful self. He approached the bed, ruffled his children’s hair and sat in the plastic chair beside the bed, picking up Psyche and holding her on his lap.

“So how long was I asleep?” she asked, “Well, when you first woke up it was around 8; 30 in the morning, then you fell asleep again, it’s 1pm now.” he said

“you have to stay here for a few more days, Tsuki will too, but we have to find somewhere to live so it’s not such a bad thing.” Izaya said with a shrug.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the doctors where 100% sure that Tsuki and Inari where ready, they were released from hospital, until they found out the extent of the damage to the building, since there was nowhere else for them to stay, the Orihara’s would be staying with Izaya’s parents, a fact Izaya was not happy about.  


The cab finally stopped outside a traditional looking Japanese style home with a garage attached to the side and a medium sized pavement driveway. Inari and Izaya got out of the car and the cab driver helped them lift the bags from the trunk of the car, Izaya paid the driver and gave a generous tip.

While Inari took a moment to look at the front of the house and front yard, the yard was fairly large with a small water feature on the left side of the pathway that led up to the door, on the right two bikes stood against the wall of the house, Inari herded her three children out of the cab, all half asleep since it was past their usual bedtime, while Izaya knocked half-heartedly on the door; he quickly pulled Inari closer to him 

“Duck down when I say so.” He whispered hastily.

A moment later the door opened with a soft click

“Now!” Izaya commanded, darting to one side with his back pressed against the wall of the house, pulling the twins over with him.

Inari quickly ducked into a crouching position, she winced slightly as something brushed against the top of her head, there was a loud thud and a splash from behind her, then the sound of a car alarm blaring, Inari glanced behind her, the alarm was coming from a car on the other side of the street.

Inari glanced at Izaya who stepped away from the wall, she followed his example and stood up, but, despite his confident, triumphant grin Izaya stepped through the front door and his foot caught in a trip wire, the informant gave a yell and a moment later he was dangling from the ceiling but his left ankle.

“Agh, SON OF A--” Izaya’s enraged curse was cut off by a loud laugh, Mairu came bounding down from her hiding place at the top pf the stairs, with Kururi following with a small smile on her face and two large water balloons in her arms, “Well if it isn’t the exact copies!” Izaya grumbled, clearly not shocked by the greeting, “hey, you ok?” Inari asked with a grin, Psyche and Hibiya where clutching each other and laughing hysterically at the sight of their now upside down father, the pair both laughed in exactly the same way as Izaya.

Still grinning, Inari approached Izaya, tilting her head upside down 

“How’s it hanging, dear?” she spluttered with laughter; she had to admit this was pretty damn funny!

Just then a middle aged woman stepped out of the kitchen and began walking down the hallway towards them however she stopped at the sight of an upside-down Izaya hanging from the ceiling

“Mairu, Kururi, let your brother down.” She sighed, without a word Mairu produced a kitchen knife and with one swipe of her wrist, cut the rope from around Izaya’s ankle; the informant fell onto his head with a yelp before rolling into sitting position and finally standing.

“Glad some of us find it amusing.” He smirked sarcasticaly.

“Actually we all find it hysterical.” Inari confessed, kissing his cheek, “Izaya, It’s so good to see you!” the woman suddenly said happily

“Hello mother.” Izaya said in a slightly tighter voice, Inari watched as Izaya allowed himself to be hugged briefly by his mother, patting the older woman on the back with one hand, looking slightly uncomfortable, once his mother had stepped back she hugged Inari in a similar fashion.

“We were terribly worried about you all, what a relief that you’re all ok.” Izaya’s mother said.

“Hm. Shame you couldn’t visit Inari and Tsuki while they were in hospital recovering.” Izaya muttered grudgingly.

Hid mother gave him a disapproving glance

“Izaya, your father and I were out of town with work until the day before yesterday, you know that.” She insisted, as if scolding a sulky teenager.

She gently picked up Tsukishima, who looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up

“Since there’s just one guest room the three children will have to share and you two can have Izaya’s old bedroom, and I’m afraid there are only three spare futons.” Izaya’s mother explained.

Inari shrugged, grateful they had anywhere to stay at all.  
“Psyche and Hibiya can share. They practically sleep in one bed all the time anyway.” she said agreeably,

“Aw, just like us!” Mairu squealed, hugging Kururi tightly.  
'Too tight!" Kururi wheezed

Izaya shuddered

Izaya picked up Psyche and Hibiya, leading Inari upstairs to his old bedroom while Inari picked up some of the belongings they had brought over from the apartment.

Luckily some of the family’s belongings had been saved and been put into storage until they found somewhere to live. Inari had been relieved when the photo album she had started after the twins were born had been undamaged, some of her favourite and most treasured memories where logged into it. Izaya had managed to salvage a few of his most important files and folders while most of the children’s toys and clothes where fine, seeing as the fire had not occurred in their apartment.

Izaya found out that the tenant that lived in the apartment two floor above them had left a cigarette burning., Izaya had been ecstatic to learn the culprit had died in the fire. While their apartment had not been badly damaged, the apartment above theirs was ruined as well as, obviously, the apartment where the fire had originated was completely destroyed. It would take a very long time before the apartment complex would be safe to live in again. But Inari wasn’t comfortable with moving back their even if it was ever repaired properly.

It had taken months to find somewhere else to live, Inari didn’t want to live too close to Ikebukuro but Izaya didn’t want to live too far from it either. Eventually the couple decided on a large house about half an hour from Ikebukuro, the living room and kitchen on the ground floor, on the second floor there was three bedrooms, and a bathroom, and finally the master bedroom with an en-suite bathroom on the third floor. 

It wasn’t long before the house was fully furnished and possessions that had been lost where replaced with new ones, and life began to settle into normality again. However, even while living with Izaya's parents, Inari realized that Tsukishima had not spoken since the fire. Not one word. As well as this, he was even more withdrawn, more introvert than before and he was clingy, especially with his mother and he didn’t like going outside anymore. It was only after Inari pointed all of these things out to Izaya’s mother that she saw these things and expressed her concerns too. After the move andsome time to settle in their new home, with a bit of convincing Izaya too became aware of his son’s behaviour as well. So an emergency appointment had been scheduled for him to see a speech and language therapist in three months time.

Psyche and Hibiya sat in the waiting room of Ikebukuro general hospital, their parents had taken Tsukishima into one of the rooms after a doctor had called their little brothers name. The twins had been given strict instructions to stay in the waiting room until Inari and Izaya returned, but they had already gotten bored of the old toys cluttering one corner of the waiting room so here they sat, bored and impatient, until a young child about a year and ah alf younger than them exited one of the rooms, dressed in a white shirt, navy blue pants and his right arm in a sling. “Hi!” Hibiya called out to the boy confidently, “H…hello.” the boy greeted shyly, walking closer to stand in front of Hibiya and Psyche 

“What’s your name?” the little girl asked brightly

The un-familler child hesitated

“erm…Tsugaru Heiwajima.” The boy mumbled, “Heiwajima? HEY, is your daddy Shizuo; the monster of Ikebukuro?!” Hibiya asked loudly, his eyes wide in expectation

“Hibiya! That’s rude! ‘side’s daddy says he’s a protozoan” Psyche corrected her brother, who simply ignored her

“Wh…what’s a p…proto..erm, what you said?” Tsugaru asked, Hibiya sighed and rolled his eyes, “My daddy is called Shizuo.” Tsugaru added quietly

“So, if your daddy is Shizuo Heiwajima does that mean you have the superhuman strength like he does?” Psyche asked eagerly, unable to contain her own curiosity.

Tsugaru nodded once, looking sad “That’s how I hurt my arm. I was trying the monkey bars in the playground, but the climbing frame bent because I held too hard and it broke and I fell.” Tsugaru recalled, tears welling in his eyes.

Just then Inari exited the consulting room where Tsukishima was 

“Psyche, Hibiya?” the raven haired siblings turned to her

“mommy! Look, we made a friend!” Psyche enthused.

When Inari looked at the child her daughter had pointed to she knew exactly who this child must belong to. and sure enough, not second later, Shizuo Heiwajima appeared, not noticing the three Orihara’s he placed a hand on his sons shoulder (the one that was not in a cast)

“Hey pal, ready to go home?" the older blond said gently, it was then that he noticed Inari and the twins

“Oh, er, hi.” He greeted uncomfortably, while Izaya, ‘the flea’, pissed him off to no extent he had no real reason dislike for Inari except that he doubted her sanity in marrying the informant and bearing his children. “Hello Shizuo” Inari responded in a similar tone, before turning to Psyche and Hibiya, “Here, go get yourself something from the soda machine.” She instructed, handing her twins some money

, “Yes!” they chorused before dashing down to the soda machine just around the corner.

Just before they disappeared she called out   
“Get something for your brother too!”

There was anwkward pause between Inari and Shizuo

“So, you er, everyone ok after the fire and stuff?” Shizuo asked uncomfortably

“Yeah, we’re ok, although Tsukishima seems to have been more affected than the rest of us. Your son is very cute by the way.” Inari said, looking down at the small boy who was now partially hidden behind his fathers’ leg, Shizuo chuckled

“Yeah. Say hi Tsugaru.” Shizuo encouraged, Tsugaru gave a shy wave and a tiny smile before looking up at Shizuo

“Daddy, can we get Ice cream on the way home please?” he asked politely

Shizuo chuckled

“sure thing pal. We’ll go meet up with mommy and we can all get ice cream together, how ‘bout that?” Shizuo offered

“Yay!” the child cheered, and lifted Shizuo lifted him into his arms

“I should go. See ya.” Shizuo was about to walk away when Inari called him back

“Izaya told me about when you tried to stop him coming into the building after me, so that he wouldn’t get killed and leave our kid’s orphans. Thank you” Inari stated sincerely, with a nod of acknowledgement Shizuo gave a short wave to Inari and started to walk towards the door.

“Bye-Bye!” Tsugaru called, waving with his good arm, Inari returned the gesture with a smile. Not long after that the twins returned with a soda each and one for Tsukishima, just as Izaya opened the door and stepped out of the consultation room, looking serious.

“Izaya, what’s wrong?” Inari asked worriedly, the twins sat sipping their soda’s contently, “you should come in; the specialist wants to talk to both of us; Psy-chan, Hibi-chan, you too.” The informant replied.

“I’m afraid Tsukishima has selective mutism.” 

The speech specialist’s words echoed in Inari’s mind, while Psyche, Hibiya Tsukishima played with the toys in the corner of the office, she and Izaya sat in hard, uncomfortable chairs as they were delivered this bombshell.

“Selective mutism…” Inari muttered, shocked and slightly confused.

“Yes, it’s most likely due to the trauma of the fire. Still, your son seems a fairly contented child.” The doctor observed, watching Tsuki playing in the corner, while his siblings played together, he sat apart from them, playing with some toy cars.

“It could be that Tsukishima begins to speak a little more as he grows older but I’m afraid his vocabulary will still remain limited, but it’s important not pressure him, he is clearly a sensitive child so making him feel pressured may only aggravate the condition.” The doctor explained.

Inari nodded in understanding

“So, what about school? I mean he hasn’t even been enrolled yet.” Inari asked.

The Doctor hesitated a moment before answering

“Well, some parents have their children home schooled but the alienation from social groups of his age can also be problematic. There is a school about half an hours’ drive from here, and its students are all affected with mild to severe speech, language and even hearing difficulties." he paused before continuing

"The phone number is on the back if you feel public schooling would not be appropriate.” Izaya took the leaflet and Inari leant over to look as well, there was a picture of a building, it looked much like an ordinary public school.

“There are just four separate class rooms, a canteen, and art room, a music room and playground at the back of the building." the doctor glanced between Izaya and Inari as the looked over the leaflet.

I understand it’s a lot to take in, but as I mentioned, Tsukishima seems to be a perfectly contented child in-spite of his condition, he even displays a certain amount of advancement in other areas of his development. Keep trying to encourage him to be around people and to copy words that you say, just as you would do with a younger child learning to speak.” The doctor instructed.

Inari bent her head low, running her hands through her hair, after thanking the specialist and rounding up Hibiya, Psyche and Tsukishima, they set off for home.


	5. Carrying On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fire puts strain on Izaya and Inari, but they endure. THey have to.

.  
That night Inari put the three children to bed as normal while Izaya had retreated to their bedroom as soon as dinner was over. Inari now stood in the kitchen, gazing out at the large fenced back garden; she downed a small glass of red wine before pouring herself another this time sipping it slowly. As she turned around, on the island in the middle of the kitchen the leaflets the doctor had given them lay face-up. Inari put down her glass, leaning her elbows on the surface of the breakfast counter and putting her head in her hands. 

“I never knew you were a drinker Inari-chan!” Izaya’s cheerful voice made Inari look up,

“Finally dragged yourself away from that chatroom have we?” she asked harshly.

Izaya frowned at her irritated tone

“Aw don’t be like that Inari!” he pouted.

Inari sighed harshly

“Izaya you’ve barely even looked at Tsukishima since we came home from the hospital!” she answered

“He’s our son Izaya! Please… you won’t treat him any differently or anything will you? He’s still our child.” Inari said firmly.

Izaya poked her nose lightly, “silly Inari, I love all humans no matter what shape, size or ability!” Izaya laughed

“I’m going for a shower.” He added before leaving the room.

Inari shook her head in defeat and finished her glass of wine before putting the bottle back in the fridge. Neither of them mentioned the pages of information on Selective Mutism Inari found in Izaya’s office while Izaya was out the next day.

Inari watched with a smile as her children played on the carpeted floor in front of her, Tsukishima, her youngest, sat in her lap facing Hibya and Psyche. 

“Tsukishima! Try Psyche instead! Or can you say ‘Hibya?’ Can you say my name Tsuki-chan?”

With his eyes squinting in concentration Tsukishima opened his mouth…but only a loud incoherent murmur escaped his lips, at five years old Tsukishima was still not talking, at least nowhere near the level of other children his age. With a lot of prompting he could identify his mother and father as ‘Ma’ and Da’ or and his siblings as ‘Psy’ and ‘Hibi’, on rare occasion a household object or toy he was familiar with but that was all.

Finally Psyche sighed in defeat 

“its ok Tsukishima.” She comforted when she noticed tears start to form her younger brother’s eyes.

“Tsuki, you’ll get it eventualy. It’s just going to take some time.” Inari said gently

“Psyche! Let’s play princes again!” Hibiya demanded, a reluctant Psyche agreed, unable to deny her twin.

Tsukishima joined in the game as best he could while Inari sat on the couch reading, and her children played on the floor.

After about 20 minutes Inari felt the sleeve of her shirt being tugged 

“What is it Tsuki?” she asked her son, wordlessly the toddler grasped his mothers’ hand and pulled it until she stood up, Inari patiently allowed him to lead over to the corner where two shelves where fixed to the wall above one another, pointing and grunting impatiently

“No Tsukishima, you know those are mommy and daddy’s’ books.” Inari said gently.

However the persistent child reached up to her with two hands, Inari scooped her son into her arms balancing him on her hip, Tsukishima then pointed to a particular book which was now within his reach, patting the thick, red binding of the book.

“You want to see the pictures Tsuki?” Inari said in in understanding.

She placed her son down on the floor and retrieved the book, in golden italic writing the word “photographs’ was written across the front cover.

After sitting back on the couch with Tsuki huddled comfortably against her side, Inari opened the photograph album, not long after this Psyche and Hibiya dashed into the room and decided they wanted to look too. So with all three of her children huddled against her Inari flipped through pages of photo’s.

“Momma, you look so pretty!” Psyche gasped as she pointed to a certain picture of Inari and Izaya on their wedding day, both adults were facing the camera and grinning, in the photo Izaya stood behind Inari and was holding her around the waist with chin resting on her shoulder.

Inari smiled, smoothing her daughter’s jet black hair away from her chubby face

“That’s mommy and daddy on their wedding day. Before any of you three were born,” Inari explained.

Tsukishima, Psyche and Hibiya looked on in fascination as their mother showed them page after page of photographs of either their parents, the children themselves, their grandparents (Izaya’s mother and father) and aunty Mairu and aunt Kururi.

Izaya returned home from work that afternoon to find his wife and children napping on the couch, the photo album still open in Inari’s lap.

The album was open at the end of the album; a page with just one picture on the whole page, it was the most recent and showed Izaya and Inari sitting together with all three of their children sitting on their laps. Izaya smirked and slowly closed the book.

After taking the sleeping children up to bed one at a time, he returned to wake Inari. Inari” he sang softly, causing her to moan in her sleep, after a second she opened her eyes

“Izaya, ugh, what time is it?” she asked, stretching her muscles

“Three. I just put the kids to bed for their nap.” Izaya chuckled

“Oh, thanks. I didn’t realize I’d fallen asleep.” Inari replied, rubbing her tired eyes.

“So how did pissing off Shizuo go today?” she asked curiously

Izaya sat down beside his wife

“He tried to throw a motorcycle at my head but he missed.” Izaya shrugged.

“clearly.” Inari quipped sarcastically

“I doubt you’d be standing here if he hadn’t!” she turned her head to face him

“You under estimate me dear Inari-chan!” Izaya insisted, poking her cheek playfully until she batted his hand away with a smirk.

And so life returned to, pretty much, normal for the Orihara’s. Psyche and Hibiya remained hyper active and lively, but with Inari’s encouragement they did their best to include Tsukishima in their games, even if the little blond did prefer to keep to himself most of the time.

Tsukishima attended the school that the doctor had recommended and was very happy there, showing particular interest in drawing and playing his toy xylophone, he was able to read the music and play with surprising skill, and he enjoyed the songs played on T.V or radio, smiling and clapping his hands to the beat happily, his affinity for music was similar to Psyche’s, who loved to sing and dance whenever she got the chance.

Tsukishima could sit for hours wearing his big sisters headphones listening to music. Inari also brought a book on sign language, teaching herself, then Tsukishima, Hibiya and Psyche, Izaya even learned a little, though Tsuki’s hearing was fine, it made it easier for Tsukishima to communicate though sign language, the rest of the family learned so that they could understand what he was trying to say.  


The lives of the Orihara family would continue to be affected by the fire that had almost divided them, but they would carry on, they would endure. As a family.


End file.
